


Nap Time

by Morning_Glory



Series: Trope Bingo Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Art, Gen, Kid Fic, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory/pseuds/Morning_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for Trope Bingo Round 2 for the prompt: Kidfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

A mishap in the lab de-ages Darcy to around 11 years old. While Team Science tries to figure out how to reverse it, Darcy takes a nap with her childhood favorite stuffed toy.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/106561803@N04/10667499005/)

 

Also posted on tumblr: [Nap Time](http://silvermorningglory.tumblr.com/post/61293527090/a-mishap-in-the-lab-de-ages-darcy-to-around-11)


End file.
